


Zombie Jamboree

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gottbleed Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake blood, zombies, and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Jamboree

Title: Zombie Jamboree  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Gottbleed Week**.  
Summary: Fake blood, zombies, and fun.

 

"Are you certain this will wash off after the party, Newton?" Hermann shivered as Newt dripped more fake blood along the side of his face and down his neck. "You've almost used the entire bowl. Where did you get so much anyway?"

"I made it myself." Newt sat back and then slowly licked his fingers clean. He snorted at Hermann's horrified expression. "It's perfectly safe to eat. You should try some before it hardens."

"You didn't answer my first question." Hermann dipped a finger into the bowl, brought it up to his mouth, and cautiously gave it a taste. "Actually, that's not bad."

"It should come off, but you might have to scrub your skin a couple of times." He flicked a few more drops of the blood at Hermann's skin. "There. Just let that dry before you touch it or you're going to smear it everywhere."

"You know Tendo is going to play 'Thriller' just so everyone can do the dance." Hermann walked with Newt over to the mirror and smiled at their reflections. "You did a fantastic job, Newton."

"We make a pretty awesome pair of zombies." Newt curled his arm around Hermann's waist. "Shall we?"

"After you."

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe Newt uses for fake blood can [be found here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhuR1VMkpXM).


End file.
